


Lady Loki

by hermione_of_vulcan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderbending, Shapeshifter Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_of_vulcan/pseuds/hermione_of_vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries out a new form to prank Thor. Thorki if you want it to be, but I don't personally ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Loki

**Author's Note:**

> My characterization of Loki - and the idea for this fic - came from the tumblr blog [lokidemandsyourasks](http://lokidemandsyourasks.tumblr.com/).

Loki turned in front of the mirror, quite proud of his female form. Certainly, it would need some adjustments, but all the anatomy seemed to be in the right places, which was very good. His early shapeshifting attempts had been - unpleasant, to say the least.

Still, changes needed to be made. He wanted the form to be unrecognizable as him on first glance, but to retain some of his appearance. Now, it retained too much of him -after all, he'd never been a paragon of manliness to start with. (That perhaps explained why the form didn't feel particularly uncomfortable. Loki wasn't sure about such things, as there were not many shapeshifters on Asgard to ask.)

He pursed his lips in thought (amused at their new fullness) and shrank himself slightly – after all, most women weren’t as tall as he was. Concentrating, he transformed his clothes into a gown of a popular style, patterned in his customary green and gold. He tugged the neckline down with one hand, and arranged his hair with the other, loosening the long black locks and sending them tumbling down his shoulders.  
As a final touch, he reddened his lips and lengthened his eyelashes. Blowing a kiss at the mirror, he left to set his plan into action.

\--

“Oh, my lord, you do flatter me,” Loki cooed.

“I do not jest. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Thor said, taking her hand and enfolding it in his.

“It is such a compliment, coming from one so magnificent as yourself,” Loki said, batting her eyelashes and leaning in closer. Thor’s ardent admiration was nauseating, but it played directly into her hands.

“Well!” Thor said intelligently. “Tell me, what is it that you find magnificent about me?”

Loki sighed inaudibly. Thor was supposed to be the one doing the flattering.

“Surely you could explain what someone of your noble birth and fine stature - ” She brushed the muscles on his chest with her fingers – “would find beautiful about me? I am no queen or princess.”

“Why, my lady, you certainly have the looks of one!” he said. He chuckled to himself. “In fact, my brother does bear a passing resemblance to you.”

Loki stiffened suddenly.

“But he is not important here! Your flowing raven hair, your skin like white marble, your eyes like emeralds, your fine figure - ” his hand traced said figure as he spoke “- your clever smile, wit and charm, all make you the loveliest maiden in all the Nine Realms.”

Loki hardly thought she was being witty but, oh, this was excellent. “Oh, my lord!” she said breathily, and collapsed onto his shoulder.

Thor laughed. “It is only the truth.” He stood up, Loki hanging off his shoulder. “Come with me.”

Loki allowed herself to be led outside, into a small courtyard in view of the main hall. She grinned, for it was time to put the last stage of the plan in action.

Thor placed his hand on her jaw, and Loki closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, concentrating. Timing was crucial.

Thor leaned in, so close that Loki could feel his breath on her lips.

Then Thor’s lips met his, and Loki kissed him.

Thor’s eyes opened.

He flew backwards with a speed usually reserved for battle, his expression one of complete and total disgust.

“Loki!” he bellowed.

“Yes?” the trickster replied, grinning broadly.

“That was not funny!”

Loki laughed. “Oh, I beg to differ, dear brother.”

“Loki, had you not revealed - ” He broke off sharply, grimacing.

“Oh yes, do tell me how my raven hair and emerald eyes ensnared you!” Loki said. “What would you have done to my fine figure?” He swayed his hips and struck a pose, still laughing uproariously.

“Loki!” Thor yelled. “You just wait until I tell the Allfather -”

“Tell the Allfather what? That you were so thoroughly bewitched by my female form that you - ”

“You bewitched me with your magic! I was not myself!”

“Now now, we both know that’s not true.”

“The Allfather will believe me.”

Loki nodded solemnly. “Yes, he always does, even if he has no reason to.”

“As if he has reason to believe you, God of Mischief and Lies!”

“I only lie in pursuit of mischief.”

“With no regard for others!”

“On the contrary, I care very much about others’ reactions.”

“Only so far as it serves your amusement! Do you know what we would have done?”

“And whose fault would it have been?” 

Thor fumed. “You will speak of this to no one.”

Loki nodded once, eyes still dancing in amusement. “You have my word.”

\--

“So, Thor, how did you fare with that lovely raven-haired maiden?” Fandral asked.

Thor glared but did not speak.

“Did she spurn you?”

Thor continued glaring, his face reddening.

“Sorry about that, better luck next time.”

“Do not speak of it!” Thor growled.

"Oh, certainly..."


End file.
